


反面教材

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: Evie Frye / Jacob Frye是油炸姐弟A! Evie , O! Jacob文章如标题 想好再点开
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

-Evie这辈子都没想过她弟弟会对她躲躲闪闪，她的小跟屁虫。在每天训练前的早晨要缠着她一起洗漱，他们的牙刷放在一起，牙刷杯挨着牙刷杯，毛巾晾在一起，甚至Evie开始穿内衣的时候洗衣服也不和他一起了，晾衣服也对弟弟躲躲藏藏，女孩子总是要比男孩子早熟一点，Evie懂得自然要比天天在外面和一群街头混混耍的弟弟多。但是Jacob对此不依不饶，吃早餐的时候咬着面包盯着姐姐，盯得Evie放下刀叉，然后他会眼睛通红地问她是不是不爱自己了。Evie只能耐着性子和他解释，Jacob立刻就不哭了，笑着靠过来把毛茸茸的脑袋靠在Evie肩上小声说没关系姐姐，我不在意的。于是Evie还是和他一起洗衣服。噢，对于这些衣食住行的小事他们的父亲几乎不管这些。  
再早一些时候Jacob还和他姐姐睡在一起，Jacob喜欢将脑袋枕在Evie的胳膊上，每次都要把她的胳膊压麻第二天醒来感觉不是自己的，Evie后来要求他换个方式，就变成了抱着胳膊睡觉。Jacob还喜欢玩Evie刚刚解开的麻花辫子，因为一天的麻花辫的造型让那头棕色的漂亮长发变得卷曲，他躺在他姐姐的枕头上，玩着玩着就会睡着。

直到有一天爸爸把用被子把自己卷成一团的毛球从姐姐的床上抱起来，说，Jacob，你已经十一岁了，你不能再和姐姐睡在一起了。Jacob大哭，Jacob大闹，但是还是被爸爸强行从Evie房间抱出去，和Evie分开。但是Jacob知道Evie从来不锁窗户，那是留给他的，他被抱出房间的时候他姐姐用口型和他说你可以等会从窗户过来。于是Jacob在半夜从他自己的被窝爬出来，穿着睡衣光着脚爬出自己的窗户推开姐姐房间的窗，Evie伸手拉他进来，把弟弟安顿好在自己的被窝里，把他的脚捂在手里说冷不冷。Jacob垂着头看着姐姐解开两个扣子的睡衣领口下微微鼓起的胸脯，没人告诉他男女有别她姐姐以后会和他不一样，他笑嘻嘻地说姐姐被窝比我的暖和，我一点都不冷。Evie躺下来，把弟弟摁在枕头上说明早六点前你必须回自己的房间，否则被父亲发现了你就再也别想来了。Jacob赶紧点头说好，胳膊和腿都粘过来贴着她姐姐，伦敦的雨夜永远很冷，他用充分的理由一直抱着她姐姐有点肌肉的柔软胳膊入睡。

后来他们互相用对方当作敌人实战练习，两个人总是会搞得浑身是血，是因为他们的父亲说每次的练习都要当作在战场上一样。Evie崇拜他们的父亲，并且她永远是占上风的那个，她更缜密更细心，能利用一切可利用的地形来和她弟弟周旋，但是在力量上Jacob总是能更胜一筹，可是他从来没有在和Evie训练时近距离的打斗中用刀刃对着他姐姐的致命部位。Jacob，Jacob站在场地中央，抬着头，目光追寻着他姐姐快速奔跑的身影，直到他的目光跟不上，被从他始料不及的地方窜出来的Evie砍倒在地，刀刃划破Jacob的锁骨下方的衣服和皮肤，殷红的血从切开的皮肉下瞬间渗出来染红了布料，Jacob在Evie划破他的皮肤前紧急收刀用匕首柄抵在他姐姐的脖子处，Evie大声质问他你怎么不刺下去，Jacob眨眨眼睛，眼睛开始发红，然后别过头去，好久才憋出来一句好疼。姐姐漂亮的水蓝色眼睛狠狠瞪着他，在听到这句话后迅速收回压着她弟弟的手，把Jacob从地上拉起来去屋里上药。

Jacob浑身是伤也不会干扰他嘴贫，他笑嘻嘻地说Evie你今天扣子记错了一个，一边在他姐姐的注视下脱掉被汗水和泥土浸湿的脏兮兮的上衣，皮肤暴露在冷空气的瞬间他打了个抖。Evie没有管她系错位的扣子，找出药盒来撸起袖子帮他包扎，他能感觉到她姐姐的视线抚摸过他身上所有的大大小小的已经结疤或者还在愈合中的伤口，那都是Evie和他训练的杰作。

Evie拿出棉花和酒精抹掉伤口上凝固的血和旁边的泥土，Jacob已经习惯了这种酸溜溜的麻麻的刺痛，Evie也习惯了给她弟弟上药的过程。他看着他姐姐散下来毛毛躁躁的棕色长发垂在背部和胸口，垂下来的睫毛下好像含着水的颜色眼珠子一动一动的，鼻梁和脸颊棕色的可爱雀斑和刚刚训练完红彤彤的脸蛋。他突然说，“Evie，我在想，每次我脱衣服给你看，这样不公平。”

Evie停下了手上给他绑绷带的动作，抬起头来看着他。

“我也想看看你。”她弟弟把两只手搭在Evie的肩膀上，看着他姐姐。他们现在还在少年和青年过度的阶段，男性和女性的特征还不是很明显，他的姐姐却已经比同龄人漂亮很多很多了，Jacob暗地里比较过他自己和他在大街上见到的女性和他姐姐，Evie的肩膀要比Jacob窄一些，和大街上那些女性比起来她的肩膀由恰到好处的精致，大腿和臀部的肌肉浑圆有力。Evie看着Jacob亮晶晶的蓝色眼睛，叹了口气，说好吧。她在他面前脱掉衣服，先是外套，马甲，然后是内衬，他看到了Evie黑色的蕾丝内衣紧紧地贴着乳白色的皮肤，瘦削的肩膀处透着被冻红的红色，在皮肤上勒出淡淡的红色痕迹。他们都有轮廓不是很明显的腹肌和马甲线，但是Jacob觉得Evie的线条更美。Jacob曾经听过那些不去上学的男孩在街头窃窃私语他们见过的站街的女性，酒鬼在半夜将她们的衣服扯成碎片，手放肆地抚摸乳脂般滑腻的身体，推到小巷子里强迫她们来一发口活。Jacob觉得这一点都不绅士，他想，至少他不会对他姐姐这样，也不会让别人对他姐姐这样——尽管他姐姐的择偶权他无权干涉。Jacob将目光垂下，伸出手去摸上姐姐乳房下面被勒出红痕的皮肤，而Evie的眼睛一直在盯着他，毫不羞涩，毫不掩饰。十几岁的男孩低垂着脑袋看着他姐姐的躯体，感觉自己在伦敦厚重柔软的云层里漂浮着，或者在吃他最喜欢的淋上蜂蜜的华夫饼，他可以单手抱起来那些他见过的有些分量又柔软的婴儿，他……

Jacob往前走了一步，伸出手从Evie胳膊底下穿过去，毛茸茸的脑袋靠在Evie赤裸的肩膀和锁骨处，把她脱掉的内衣捡起来重新穿在姐姐身上，两只手很灵活的帮她系好后面的内衣扣子，然后是衬衫，马甲，外套，青春期的男孩要比女孩矮上半个头，但是不妨碍Jacob踮起脚吻他姐姐的脸颊，像他们一起度过的无数个晚上的晚安吻一样。

Evie也会低头吻他的额头，然后用手抚摸过弟弟身上她自己制造的那些大大小小的疤痕和伤口，他们经常和外面的孩子打架，因为一些大大小小的纠纷，比如这个场地今天该给谁玩，或者隔壁酒馆的酒到底是谁昨晚偷喝了，那些和他们差不多大的小孩总是找Jacob麻烦，然后他姐姐会及时的从墙头跳下来，直接撂倒离他最近的一个孩子让他的脸和泥巴亲密接触，然后那些孩子会一哄而散，从未伤到过Jacob。Evie开始走神，直到Jacob咯咯笑着躲他姐的手说很痒Evie才停下。

-这件事情两人在之后都没有提…直到他们的父亲离开了他们。Evie一直都没从阴影里走出来，直到几个月后她分化成了alpha——因为从小生理知识的缺失她一直不知道有第二性征的存在，是他们居住的这条街楼下的面包店的老人后来告诉她这些，女孩第一次将房间的门和窗户都紧紧的锁死，然后倒在被褥里一个人忍受第一次分化带来的难以言说的暴躁，Evie将被子团成一团，抱在怀里，到了后半夜她开始做梦，梦到有着棕黑色头发和她差不多高的毛头小子将脸贴在她的脖颈处，把玩着她垂下来的头发，然后他们倒在屋顶上互相亲吻彼此——在此之前Evie只吻过Jacob的额头和两颊，男孩将自己灼热的手掌贴着她的脖子，和每个青春期喜欢上蹿下跳的男孩一样，湿漉漉的。，那双湛蓝色的眼睛有着水汪汪的笑意，下巴新长的胡茬有点扎人。

Evie看不清那个人的脸，但是她是如此熟悉的知道那是Jacob。她嗫嚅着对方的名字，Jacob，Jacob……然后她醒过来，浑身都汗湿了，头发散乱，还有几率黏在脸上，alpha的信息素已经在这个房间达到了顶峰值，所有的东西都浸泡在像是被太阳烘烤过的烟草香气里。她爬起来，发觉自己躺了整整一天。这次发情期只持续了两天，她中途只喝了必要的水分，什么也没吃。而Jacob在这段时间也没来找她，这让Evie不爽了很久。  
但是最近Jacob的状态在训练中剧烈下滑，他闪避的动作迟缓，反应速度每天都在变慢，甚至身体转动的方向跟不上Evie在房梁间蹿跳的速度。Evie第一次在半夜失眠是因为Jacob并没有像之前的无数个半夜一样，从她的窗户翻进来和她挤一个被窝，将被夜风吹的冰凉的手和脚贴在Evie的脖子和小腿上，从被窝里探出头看着她，露出嬉皮笑脸的表情，然后抱着她的胳膊安然入睡。Evie一个人躺在被窝里，看着自己放在床的另外一边的胳膊，突然就睡意全无。

最严重的一次他走神走到Evie几乎致命的一击直接刺穿了Jacob左肩那层薄薄的皮肤，那样的伤口如果在他们二十多岁的时候不值一提，但是这时的双胞胎还没成年。Jacob发出一声吃痛的声音，往后踉跄了一下捂住了开始迸出鲜血的伤口，伤口里还插着她姐姐手里的那把匕首，Evie一时间顿在原地，她无论如何也无法想到Jacob没有躲开她从房顶跳下来的这一击，Evie承认今天是因为昨晚Jacob没来她房间找他，今天早上吃早饭也不见了踪影而火气很大。Jacob的目光顺着刀刃看向他姐姐，瞳孔因为伤口剧烈的疼痛放大，他下意识抓住Evie手腕的手开始微微发抖，Jacob盯着Evie难以置信的惊恐的眼睛，轻轻嗫嚅了一声“姐……”

然后他往后倒下去。

-Evie从不知道怎么当一个称职的好姐姐，没有人教她，也没人做个好示范。此刻Jacob躺在她的被褥里，因为没了对方的配合包扎如此严重的伤口让Evie花了很久的时间，直到她满头大汗的坐在床边，渗血的伤口将她精心打理的床单弄脏，但是此时她并不想管这些。玩世不恭嬉皮笑脸的小子现在睡的并不稳，Evie一边擦着汗，却觉得房间里的温度愈来愈高，她开始嗅到若有若无的像是被雨水浸泡过的玫瑰味，顺着每一次呼吸渗透到每一个器官每一寸皮肤里，Evie坐在床边看着Jacob不只是因为发烧还是别的变得通红的脸，下巴尖没好好理干净的胡茬，和她的梦里一模一样水润的薄薄的嘴唇——她能辨别出这几年里她的弟弟一丝一毫的变化。被初次分化的Omega信息素影响到的年轻的alpha并不懂得控制自己信息素的散发，Evie呼吸急促，频繁眨眼，似乎才反应过来Jacob分化成了Omega，她早该料到的，Jacob也只是比他小四分钟而已。她被刺激的头昏脑胀，玫瑰和烟草的味道开始逐渐在狭小的房间内交织。

睡得并不稳的男孩在Evie睁开眼，他看到了Evie，被alpha铺天盖地的信息素包围的Omega眯起眼睛，喉咙里溢出一声意味不明的呜咽。但是就算是这样的状态他依旧不忘了嘴贫：“今天怎么，怎么晚上不找别人练练身手了Evie?"  
“如果你没有这么快倒下，我大概现在还在外面。”尽管她也不知道该如何是好，但还是像往常那样回敬他，然后把对方汗湿的头发拨到一边露出漂亮的额头。Jacob很快就没力气和她拌嘴了，他难以控制自己的想法，在Evie给他整理头发的时候抓住Evie的手，将滚烫的脸贴在对方冰凉的手背上，像是落水之人抱住最后一块浮木，他睁开湿漉漉的眼睛看着Evie，说，“很抱歉我最近晚上都没有来。”

Evie皱了下眉头，她没想到Jacob会在这时候解释这个。她弟弟似乎并不打算停下，呼吸了几个来回又说，”我最近早上总是睡过头，所以忘记吃早饭，但是最近我又觉得你身上的香味很迷人，所以……”

Evie因为他如此直白的话呼吸顿了顿，要知道尽管姐弟两人经常拌嘴，但直白的表达却不占多数。但是，他弟弟盯着她的目光该死的黏人，她很爱，她实在是无法否认自己很爱Jacob无时无刻追随着自己的目光，或是她在给他包扎的时候在自己手掌下因为疼痛颤抖的皮肤，虽然她从未给出过正面的回应，但是那些关注一直让她雀跃。

“那是因为你分化成了Omega，白痴。”

“啊。”Jacob愣愣的回应了一声，大概是没有想到这点，但是屋内的香味实在是难以无视，Evie暖烘烘的烟草味让他飘飘欲仙难以很清醒地思考，男孩眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，重新看向他姐姐，看着她脸上可爱的雀斑和精致的红彤彤的鼻尖，露出一个玩世不恭的笑容，“Evie……”

“安分点。”他姐姐说，俯下身来生涩的吻上Jacob湿漉漉的唇瓣。


	2. 【油炸姐弟】反面教材 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP： Evie Frye ✖️ Jacob Frye
> 
> 是油炸姐弟 A! Evie , O! Jacob  
> 第一次面对弟弟发情期的姐姐 
> 
> 这章很OOC 都是作者本人的性癖 能接受的再继续

她吻他是一种本能，是在梦里一直想做的事情，隐藏在很深处的卑劣幻想被她付出了实践的时候，Evie头一回觉得可以毫无顾忌。她的弟弟躺在她的身下，躺在她的被褥上，赤裸着身体抱着她。尽管她在每天的训练中总是会用武器伤害到Jacob…可是这对对方来说似乎并不要紧，他将柔软的肚皮留给她，将后背信任的交给她，毫不在意Evie会给他多严重的伤，这是别人想象不到体会不到的感觉。

Jacob仰着下巴不甘示弱的咬她的嘴唇，两人的牙齿因为姿势不对磕碰在一起，Evie俯下身去和Jacob贴得更近，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，稍稍侧过脑袋探出舌尖来撬开那张柔软的湿漉漉的嘴唇缠住他的舌头，装模作样的学着她听来的那些技巧，舌尖去舔弄他的上颚。于是Jacob敏感的瑟缩了一下发出呜呜的声音想要挣扎着往后退，Evie不给她弟弟任何逃跑的机会腾出一只手插入法丝中扣住他的后脑勺，将最后一丝缝隙都填补满了。

Jacob不甘示弱的回吻过去，但很快就因为被压在被褥里的姿势占了下风，他被迫仰着脑袋张着嘴，Evie吻的很深，几乎将他呼吸的余地都侵占了，Jacob难以忍受逐渐窒息的感觉却又完全信任他的姐姐，这样呼吸被完全侵占的错觉让他感觉大脑里都是水声，下意识弓起腰贴紧了Evie，因为不会呼吸胸口剧烈起伏着，双手下意识搭上了Evie的肩膀抓着她衣服上的琐碎的装饰物，就要把她的外套扯了下来。

Evie另一只手摸到Jacob汗湿的脖颈和上下滚动的喉结，突出的锁骨，然后向下滑动解开对方衣领脱掉早就湿透了的衣服，绑在腰间的皮带，扯掉裤子。Jacob尽管伤口还在隐隐作痛还是控制不住的挺腰，Evie松开他被自己吻的红肿的唇瓣，对方精瘦的腰胯将已经湿透的穿在身上的内裤往Evie手心里面顶，他将鼻子埋进Evie散下来的头发里深深地呼吸着年轻alpha的信息素，已经磨出茧子的手抓着Evie的衣服。“Evie…把衣服脱了。”

Evie垂下眼睛看他，翠绿色的眼睛倒影里全是Jacob自己的影子，她的弟弟张了张嘴，还想说点什么，Evie抓过他另一只没受伤的胳膊放在自己的肩上说，“你帮我。”

Jacob觉得呼吸困难，尤其是Evie强迫他用另一只手来扯开她的衣服的时候，他的鼻尖冒出了薄薄的细汗，因为整个人落在alpha的信息素陷阱里而呼吸急促，难以抗拒，他想他上辈子一定是欠了Evie什么重要的东西这辈子才会这样爱她…他将衬衫上的扣子一颗一颗的解开，脱下它们，拽掉她的裙子和底裤，然后是内衣。 今天Evie穿了一件暗红色的蕾丝内衣，是上周和他一起洗衣服晾干的那件，他很喜欢，好像关于Evie没有什么是他不喜欢的。尤其是Evie雪白的皮肤上淡淡的红痕，他喘息着，摸过去，摸上Evie还在发育的柔软胸部和粉色乳头，它们亲密的压在他平坦的胸口，沉甸甸的分量，将他从伦敦雨夜的云端拽回。

“Evie……”

放在十几年后，Jacob可能不会那么频繁地几乎是每分钟都要喊他的姐姐的名字，但是现在，Jacob意外的要更直白更容易暴露自己的情绪。她扯下那条已经湿透了的内裤挂在他的脚踝，然后压着他的腿几乎要将男孩折叠起来，将自己的重量压上去强迫他进一步打开自己身体。Jacob顺服的仰躺着，因为腿部的韧带拉扯有些吃痛的蹩起眉毛。Evie吻他的耳垂说，“你能承受的。”

是个陈述句。Jacob眨了眨水汽朦胧的眼睛，她挤进他的双腿间，一只手他垂在小腹已经开始分泌前液的那根，分量不小，但今天他排不上用场。Evie想着，女孩用拇指摩擦过脆弱敏感的龟头让omega触电一样猛的弹动了一下，Jacob下意识抓住Evie作恶的手，Evie吹了声口哨，又把他的手摁在枕头上说，“很舒服吧，不要拒绝我。”

“Evie……”Jacob吞咽着口水，她的两根手指毫不费劲儿的捅进Omega湿滑柔软的肠肉里来回的拈弄，意外的是对方完全的接纳了她的入侵挺起腰来迎合那两根手指，他的前列腺点很浅，只是摸索了几个来回就找到了，指腹突然摁上凹陷下去的那点，“嗯……！”Jacob弓起腰猛的踢蹬了下腿被突如其来的陌生快感弄得尖叫出声，肠道分泌出了滑腻的液体浸湿了Evie的手指流到了手心，但她没有给年轻的omega喘息的时间恶劣的挤进第三根手指，食指和中指狠狠的按压着那点，阴茎受到了巨大的刺激在小腹抖动着。

Jacob从不知道他难以招架除了打斗中的剧痛别的像这样酸胀的感觉，夹着Evie腰部的大腿下意识夹紧小腿抖动着爽的脚趾蜷缩，在alpha对着他的前列腺点几下猛攻后被手指玩射了。Jacob仰起脖子猛的弓起腰夹紧腿，Evie感觉到肠道里涌出一股水，他的精液弄的两人的小腹和胸部黏糊糊的到处都是，生理泪水开始堆积在翠绿的眼睛里，从眼角控制不住的滑落下来。

“Shhhh……”Evie没想到她弟弟反应如此的剧烈，那具身体紧紧的抱着她在她怀里颤抖着，浑身都汗湿了散发着甜蜜的香味。她腾出一只手揉着Jacob毛茸茸的后脑勺安抚，然后再次打开他的腿，摸了摸他附着一层薄汗的柔软的臀部，往两边掰开，恶劣的，没有给初常情事的omega从高潮的余韵中一点缓过神的机会，将自己硬的发痛的阴茎摩擦了两下刚刚潮吹的穴口，直接挤了进去。

“……！！呃！”

难以控制的胀痛和快感彻底让omega瘫软了，alpha的那根顶开他最脆弱的部位完全占满让他浑身颤抖，还在不应期没法硬起来的阴茎让他苦不堪言，肠肉被强行撑开从内而外的摧毁让Jacob抓紧了Evie在她背上抓出几道红痕。Evie吻他的眼皮，她没法拒绝这个，omega炙热的肠道像是融化的奶糕，很小的时候她记得曾经自己将手指插入那些软绵绵又有弹性的甜点中…Jacob会大声告诉她别玩弄食物。年轻的alpha缺乏经验不懂什么是技巧只顾着自己舒服，但是作为姐姐Evie还是有义务关心她的弟弟，她将自己直接顶到最深处根部卡在omega柔软的穴口后，将床上的枕头扯下来垫在Jacob腰后，抱着对方在怀里下身一刻不停地抽插着，浅浅抽出，然后重重地整根没入，阴茎撑开内壁摩擦着甬道，被填满的酸痛后是剧烈又连绵不绝的快感。

Evie摁着他的那只受伤的胳膊避免他牵动肩膀的伤口，一边将他的大腿抬起来膝盖快压在胸口，Jacob因为这样开膛破肚的姿势难耐的吞咽着扭动着身体，Evie随着本能用力挺着腰，借着自己身体的重量往下压，弟弟的屁股像是小跳跳糖一样跟着她的动作弹动。“太深…太……呃…！”硕大的龟头终于顶在了闭塞的宫口，狭小的生殖腔瑟缩着，还在发育的子宫因为过分的侵入开始疼痛，黏腻的液体一股一股的往外流在每一次抽动中发出臊人的水声。omega被刺激的浑身颤抖，玫瑰味在狭小的空间再一次炸开让Evie头昏脑胀，她喘息着，看着Jacob难以抑制的红彤彤的脸，吻他的脖颈，“…该喊我什么？”

而此刻Jacob难以扯回自己丢掉的理智和意识，他总是会在Evie在场的时候太过于信任他而放松警惕把自己全盘托出，从不会考虑Evie会做出什么伤害他的事情，比如如果她要强硬的将阴茎捅进omega还没发育完全的子宫里成结，她的弟弟会为此疼出一身冷汗，会流血，会尖叫。Evie摸了摸Jacob脖颈后红彤彤的鼓胀的腺体，吻他的唇角，又重复了一次，“你该喊我什么？”

他的阴茎因为被反复摩擦幼嫩的生殖道产生过载的快感重新硬挺着垂在小腹，Jacob眯起眼，看向Evie，这时候Evie很难辨别对方是否还有清醒的意识。他张了张嘴，抱紧了她的脖子，混着哭腔的喘息从嘴里溜出，“Sis……Evie，Evie……别进，别进去…”

“我不进去……你放松点。”Evie用下巴抵着Jacob汗湿的头发和额头做出承诺，嘴唇吻了吻他后颈的腺体，然后用虎牙刺穿将alpha的信息素注入进去，血腥味和玫瑰混合在一起占领她的呼吸。

因为暂时标记让Jacob短暂的失神了一会，然后她将粗长的那根艰难地从狭小的生殖腔退出来抵着omega的前列腺点猛攻，直到对方死死的抓着她的背和头发第二次高潮，他张大了嘴巴无声的尖叫，缺乏经验不懂控制自己的alpha被缩紧的甬道夹射了弄的两人交合处淋淋漓漓的液体，他的小腿肌肉因为高潮紧绷着，小腿肚和膝盖被Evie捏在手里揉捏着缓缓放松下来。

Jacob大口喘息着，回过一点神，亲昵的贴着她的侧脖颈，直到Evie揉捏着他的大腿把它们放下来抽出枕头让他平躺下来。Jacob剧烈起伏的胸口才慢慢平息，他伸手摸到床边两人的衣物，摸到了被他脱下来的那件暗红色的蕾丝内衣，攥在手里，缩进卷在一边的被子里。去洗澡和换床单是不可能的了，omega的本能让他依赖，被暂时标记后的依赖和满足让他疲惫不堪，却还是转过身仰起头向Evie讨要一个吻。

Evie用自己的手绢擦干Jacob额头和脖子上的汗水，吻他的嘴角。她低垂着眼睛看他，感觉心里融化了一块。她做了什么，才值得这样一份完美无瑕的爱。她清楚自己以后要去追寻什么，会和Jacob分开，也许，他们的愿望和目标很不一样。但是Jacob依旧在很多时候依赖她……Jacob抓着她的那件蕾丝内衣，勉强睁开一点眼睛，带着浓厚的鼻音嗫嚅着说，“下次…”

Evie躺下来，贴近他，“什么？”

“……下次，可以穿白色的吗。”

那双绿色的和她一样的漂亮眼睛看向她，Evie无奈的叹了口气，把他垂下来的头发捋到耳后去，说，“好。”


End file.
